A dance to remember
by Diana's stories
Summary: 21 yr old Anastasia is a dance teacher at one of the hottest dance studios in Seattle. Her life got turned upside down when a couple came in looking for dance lessons for their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Writing this story was a big challenge for me, because my native language isn't english.** **I want to thank Yvonne Marie, you are the best!**

Dancing is the only way to free yourself, to show everybody who you really are...

I used to dream about dancing since I was a little girl. At night I always have these dreams that I'm dancing in a large room with white walls. But I'm not dancing alone, I'm dancing with him... I have never been able to see his face, but I can see his figure, he is tall he towers over me, he must be at least 6'2, broad shoulders, he is dressed in a black suite. When I get the chance to see his face I always wake up from my dream. I wish that one day I will get that chance to see what he looks like. I feel at peace while I'm dancing with him. I feel immensity, I feel like I'm carefree. I feel that he is mine. I can't explain it, or maybe I can... I just hope that one day I will be able to see his face.

"Ana... Ana wake up! You're dreaming again"

No...Not again. Kate always wakes me up just when I'm about to see his face.

"Mhmmm" I murmur

"Hey Ana, are you alright?" Kate asks, she is my best friend we have a very strong friendship.

"Kateee, why? Why?" I say with a rasping voice, I'm sleepy, and I want back to my dream, I want to hold his shoulder with my hand, I want his hands back on my waist! I want him to hold me close while we dance the night away.

Kate looks at me sadly and gets up and goes into the living room.

Oh perfect... Ana you are the best, you have one million ways to offend a person, and congrats you've done it! I was thinking sarcastically in my mind. I look at my clock, shit I must hurry up or I'll be late to work!

I take a quick shower, after I'm dried I put on my mascara, and a light shade of lipstick just to add a little color, I like to be the most natural I can when I'm at work. I wear my black dress along with my dancing shoes. If you haven't guessed by now I'm a dance teacher, and Kate always teases me about it because I also have a degree in English literature, but I have always enjoyed teaching people how to dance.

When I walk into the kitchen Kate is there drinking her coffee.

"Kate, I'm sorry about being so moody, it's just you keep waking me up just when I'm about to see who he is"

"Ana I know, I'm the one who should be sorry, it's just that sometimes you sound like your crying in your sleep and it breaks my heart to see you cry."

"I know" I tell her looking at the floor. I can't manage to look at her, because I know its coming she is going to ask me what my dream was about.

She stares at me with her usual look. Which is pretty much her puppy dog eyes begging for me to spill the beans about my dream.

"Ana, tell me, what was about your nightmare?"

"It… It wasn't a nightmare" I tell her and begin to blush. I'm about as red as her robe she is wearing.

"Ooooh, I see it was one of those erotic dreams you're all red!"

"I dreamed I was dancing with him again. I felt his hands, his fingers was so long and beautiful caressing my back and his touch was electric. I feel like he is my white knight" I manage to say in one breath.

"Ana, you're 21 and you still believe in prince charming with a white horse and a castle in the sky" Kate says, oh my god, this is the first time she doesn't laugh, wow this is not like her.

"Oh shit its 8:30 I need be at work at 9"

"You can took my Mercedes so you won't be late for work if that helps?" Kate tells me while handing me her keys

"Thank you, Kate, you're the best" I take her keys and give her a hug.

Her Mercedes is amazing and I love driving it. I do have my own car but Wanda has been giving me some trouble. It's so old that sometimes it just doesn't like to start and I always end up late to work because I have to walk.

I arrive at work at 9:02 AM, I enter the dance studio. The walls are covered in mirrors and there is always music filling the rooms. This place is where my soul is at peace, where I find connection with my dreams.

I walk into my boss's office, Elisabeth is a very beautiful woman, and her smile is always warm and caring.

"Hey Ana, how are you?" She asks

"Hi Liz, I'm well thanks, and you?"

"Same, you know that couple you had last week?" She begins to tell me

Yes, of course I do, today is their second lesson"

"Not anymore, they canceled and they won't be coming back I'm sorry Ana" Elisabeth says with a sadden face.

Hmm I wonder why they canceled. Maybe they broke up? Or maybe they thought I wasn't a good enough teacher, but that can't be it I am one of the best dance teachers here at this studio.

"Ana, don't worry I'll find you some new clients, you're an amazing teacher don't ever doubt that" she must have seen it in my face that I was doubting myself.

I smile at her and go back to my dance room. While I am waiting for Elizabeth to find me new clients I start to dance to the music that is playing in the room it helps me to relax and to free myself. As the song changes so does my rhythm, the song is so dark that I find myself dancing hard that's until I go to make a turn and fall hard on the floor. Suddenly I hear someone standing in the doorway to my room. I look up and standing there is a tall handsome man hand in hand with a brunette haired woman. When his eyes capture mine, I quickly stand up, and blush, I have no idea why, but my heart pumps like crazy, his looks are indescribable. They turn around and walk to Elisabeth's office.

After 10 minutes I hear Elisabeth call for me to come to her office, I knock on her office door and she tells me to come in.

When I'm in her office I see that handsome Greek God sitting across from Elizabeth's desk with that woman he walked in with.

"Ana this is Mr. Grey and his fiancé Ms. Williams. They would like some lessons for their first dance as husband and wife" Elisabeth says and it pings at my heart. Shit his fiancé…Oh god Ana what are you thinking, you don't even know this man, I say to myself

"Mr. Grey Ms. Williams this is Anastasia Steele. She will be your dance teacher" Elisabeth tells them while looking at me with a smile.

I turn my head to look at them and give them a smile. Mr. Grey sighs for some reason and his expression doesn't seem to be pleased to have me as his teacher, what is his problem.

"Elizabeth I asked for a professional, with the amount of money I am about to shell out for these stupid lessons you bring me this" he waves his hands in my direction

Oh, he is such an asshole! I shout in my mind, I'm an excellent dancer!

"Please Mr. Grey I can ensure, Anastasia is an excellent dancer, the best we have" Elisabeth says

"Hmm well we'll see about that" he says in a cocky tone "How many times do we need to come?" He asks

I don't say a word, and he widen his eyes looking straight at me, then I realize he is speaking to me

"3 times a week" I tell him with a trembling voice

"Fine, we start tomorrow" he says in a dominating voice, and he helps his fiancé to stand up, and they go.

I am astonished, he is a selfish, and he thinks my lessons don't deserve his money.

"I told you I would find you some new clients" Elisabeth says

"Thanks" but it would be better if you give these clients to someone else.

"Now, go home and get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a rough day. And I just want to remind you Ana that Mr. Grey is a very wealthy man, we're talking billions. He is a very important person in Seattle so that make him a very important client for us" she says

My mouth drops open. Did she just say billions as in billionaire? Oh that is great, no wonder why he is such an asshole.

When I return home, Kate is sitting in front of TV, with a glass of wine.

"Hey Steele, want a glass of wine?" She asks

"Yeah, I'm going to need it! And not just a glass"

"What's up with you Steele?"

"New clients" I tell her

"Who are they?"

I pour myself a glass of wine and sit next to Kate on couch.

"Some billionaire named Grey"

She widen eyes "What! Did you just say Grey? Wow Ana that's amazing. Is he hot, hmm I bet he is" she says

"Kate no, don't even think that he has fiancé. So let's change the topic" and take a big gulp of my wine. I am not looking forward to what tomorrow brings.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm goes off waking me from my slumber, I feel the light that comes through my windows caressing my face. I lazily open my eyes and reach out my arm to turn off my alarm clock. I slowly try to raise my head but then it falls back on to my pillow, it feels so good to stay in bed. _Steele what do you think you are doing you need to get your ass up and ready for work_. My subconscious yells at me waking me up. Right better get a move on. Last thing I need is to be late.

Today I have decided that I will put a little more mascara on then I normally would, I even put a hint of eye liner on to bring out the color of my eyes. I leave my hair down showing off their natural curls that reach just below my shoulders. I look at myself in the mirror and what I see is a gorgeous woman starring back at me. I walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where Kate is.

"Wow, Steele, you look amazing!" Kate says and she smirks at me "Hmm let me guess is this for your new client Mr. Grey?"

Ahh, is she kidding?

"Nooo! I just thought that maybe I should look a little more professional, you know to show him that he is getting his money worth with these lessons. Listen I have to go Kate or I'm going to be late, bye Kate" I say to Kate and grab my car keys from the kitchen counter.

While I drive to the studio and I can't help but to think about Grey, I want to show him that I am somebody and that I take great pride in my job. I bet he can't even dance. A smile appears on my face thinking about him trying to dance, I can picture it now he is in the middle of the dance floor trying to do the waltz but instead of doing the waltz it looks more like the funky chicken. Ha-ha I laugh to myself.

When I arrive at the studio I see that Mr. Grey and Ms. Williams are already there, I look at the clock on my dash board thinking that I maybe late but I'm not, he is just early and knowing this makes me feel a little better. I get out of my car and walk inside.

"Good morning" I say looking at the both of them. I try to keep me calm, but shit I can't, just look at him. He has this unfair beautiful, his gray eyes make me burn inside, I have never seen a man this handsome before.

"Good morning" Ms. Williams says to me, while Grey is sitting on the couch typing something into his phone, he doesn't even look at me, how rude can he be!

"Okay Mr. Grey, Ms. Williams, let's get started!" I say smiling trying not to show how pissed I am that he is ignoring me.

"Please Anastasia call me Leila" Mrs. Williams says to me.

"Well Leila, I want to see what you two can do" I say

I start the lesson, I look at them but they seem off. Grey he is too handsome. The music fills the room, here is Paradise for me, suddenly I widen my eyes when Grey starts to move and I look straight at him and he starts to turn so that his back is facing me, I find myself blinking so quickly I think…No…that's crazy to even think that….could he be? I am snapped back in to reality when I hear his voice.

"Is there a problem Anastasia?" Oh god, he just caught me checking out his whole backside. And I mean his WHOLE backside.

Say something, say something I start to say to myself.

"Hmm? Um no I was just watching to see what type of dance style you two would be perfect for. You know for the couple's first dance as husband and wife" I say. Thank god I was able to manage something out of my mouth.

His whole body freezes when I mentioned the words husband and wife. It takes him a few minutes but he manages to relax again and continues to dance with Leila.

"Excuse me" I say to them and they stop. "Leila you should have your hand on his right should not his left" She does as I say and they both begin to dance again.

A half an hour goes by and so far I think I have told Leila about a dozen times where she needs to place her hands and after a few minutes of dancing she fails and places her hands back around his neck. Now I understand why he came here for lessons, it wasn't for him it was for her. A few more minutes go by and not only myself but Mr. Grey is starting to get frustrated with the way Leila continues to dance. It's time for me to intervene

"Okay, Leila look at me at how I do it. So I can give you an idea on how it should be done" I tell her and she gives me this glare. I know she is pissed but this maybe the only way to teach her. She hesitantly steps away from Mr. Grey allowing me to step in.

I lightly place my hand in his and I feel this strange current of electricity run up my arm to my shoulders and down my spine._What the hell was that__? _ Trying to shake it off I place my other hand on top of his shoulder, and oh my god he has such strong shoulders I can feel every muscle contract.

He then places his left hand at the small of my back and there it is again this weird electric shock. I can tell that he must feel it as well because his eyes go wide and his lips slightly part. But just as I shook it off I can tell he is doing the same. The music starts again and he begins to lead. We are both starring into each other's eyes never leaving eye contact with each other.

I find myself getting lost in his features, his eyes are a shade of gray that I have never seen before. A tiny smirk appears on his face, I think he can tell the control he is having over me because he pulls me closer to him. He is such a beautiful dancer, such grace it feels like we are dancing on air. Oh god I just want to wrap my legs around his waist and start kissing him until we are both breathless. But suddenly he stops and takes and removes his hands from mine. I feel lost and empty without his touch. His voice is like velvet when I hear him call to Leila.

"Do you think you can remember what we showed you?" She smiles and nods taking his hands in to hers. They start to dance and now I am envious of her. While I watch the two of them I notice that Leila and I have a few things in common with each other. Her hair is roughly the same color as mine. Our height is just about the same as well as our bodies but I am far more lean and muscular sure to so many years of dancing. Oh how I wish I was in her place right now.

The timer goes off alarming me that their hour is up and they both come to a halt with their dancing. "Ok well that's it for today, I hope you both enjoyed it" I say looking at both of them but trying not to make full eye contact with him.

"Yes I did" I hear him say. And then Leila lets out a fit of giggles like this is some kind of joke.

Oh really funny? You should take serious or you'll be dancing at your wedding like you're the one doing the funky chicken. But of course I can't say this because more than likely they will drop me as their dance teacher and with his kind of power maybe even my job all together.

"Glad you like it" I say smiling

"Until next time" Grey says and I swear he almost winked at me. _Pull yourself together Steele, your eyes are just playing tricks on you. _Grey puts his hand on small of her back and walks out the room with her. I can smell his presence still in the room and it makes me wild for him. It smells of cologne and freshly washed laundry.

My mind doesn't work all day after they are gone, his face and body is printed in my head and I can't change it to any other thoughts in my head. I am shocked, I never thought about any other man, actually I don't even date. I guess you can say I am waiting for the perfect man to come along.

When I get home I see that Kate is not home, maybe she working late today. The apartment seems so different without her here, or maybe I am just a little depressed after the day I had at work. I need to wash this day away from me. I go into the bathroom and start the water in the tub. Once it is filled I sink my body into the hot water. I am starting to relax a little, but still I can't help but to think about him the way my body felt when he held me close to him the electricity I felt. I finish washing my body and get out of the tub, after I dry myself off, I go into my room and sit on my bed and open my laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed. I can't believe how much time has gone by, I don't know what is happening to me my head has still been in a fog. Every chance I get my mind sways away and all I can think about is Christian Grey._Damn him. _Even now while trying to drink my morning coffee I can't get him out of my head, his touch, his eyes and the warmth of his body next to mine. I take a big sip of my coffee and almost choke on it because it is so cold, see this is what happens to me after thinking to long about him, I can't even enjoy a cup of coffee. _What are you thinking Steele he is engaged._

Kate walks into the kitchen and gives me this look like I am the biggest enemy ever and it scares me, I have never seen her look like this before.

"Hi Kate, what's wrong?" I ask her

"What's wrong? Ana when was the last time you lived your life the way you wanted to? Your life has been nothing but a routine with you: Work, Sleep, maybe eat and then work and sleep again" She says looking at me sadly.

"Kate I enjoy my life and my routine, thank you very much!" What's her problem? And that's when I realize she's right, the only thing I really do is work and nothing else. I haven't called my mom in two weeks and I have no time at all to spend with my friends and family.

"Yes I know, it's cool dancing and everything. I get that, but you have friends you know. I miss you Ana, and ever since this Mr. Grey has come into the picture you have been even more distant" Her words touch my heart I know what I haven't always been there. I stand up and give my best friend a hug.

"I'm sorry Kate I didn't even realize how I have been lately. I miss you too, how about we have lunch together today? Meet me at the studio at noon?"

"Awesome Ana I'm so excited, I will see you today at noon for lunch" she says with such an excitement in voice.

"Sound like a plan, I'll be waiting" I say while I hug her once more time. Then I grab my purse and my keys and wave good bye as I walk out the door.

I enter the studio. This place is truly my paradise, my castle, nothing can hurt me here. This place gives me hope that one day I'll find the man who has been haunting my dreams.

Somehow I manage to arrive at work fifteen minutes early, so better make good use of my time and head over to Liz's office and say hello.

"Hi Liz, How's it going?"

"Hey Ana. I'm doing fantastic, how about you?"

"Same. I am feeling fabulous"

"Ana I just want to tell you how proud I am of you, you have been doing such a wonderful job with Mr. Grey and Ms. Williams. I know he is very pleased with your lessons" She say to me with a warm voice.

"Really he said he was pleased with me" I ask in an excited tone.

"Yes he did" she smiles

"Wow thanks Liz"

"You're welcome Ana, you're one of our finest teacher, enough said"

I hear the main doors of the studio open, I don't even turn around because I already know that it'll be Christian and Leila.

"Ok well that must be my students, I better go" I give Elizabeth a large smile and walk over to my room. He is standing there in the middle of the room looking ever so handsome as usual. Just when I was about to say hello Mr. Grey I remembered last week he had asked me to call him by his given name Christian. Every time after that when I call him Christian I can't help but to blush.

"Hi Mr…" Oops "Hello Christian" _Blush_

"Good morning Anastasia" He says to me with a shy smile. God he looks so amazing in his suit, so professional.

I look around the room but I'm surprised when I don't see Leila in here with him glued to him like she always is.

"Where's Leila?"

"She couldn't make it today, something about bridesmaid's dresses for her friends" He tells me without making any eye contact.

"Then why are you here?" Oh shit, why did I ask that? "I mean….it just that you're already a wonderful dancer"

"You're right, but I am paying very good money, I want to make sure I get everything I pay for. So I'm here to dance with you Anastasia" I couldn't be happier right now, just him and I and a dance room all to ourselves with no one to bother us.

We start to dance, I place my hand in his and there is it like it always is that jolt of electricity. I place my other hand on top of his shoulder, another jolt. He takes his left hand and lightly moves it to the small of my back. My chest start to move up and down harder my breath is getting heavier. Our eyes lock with each other's and I can tell he feels it too, his eyes go darker.

He is one of the best dancers I have ever danced with. Every step he makes is with grace its perfect. After about ten minutes of warm ups we decided that it is now time to practice with the wedding song that he had e-mailed me the other day, and I have been listening to it non-stop since I got it.

It's such a beautiful song it has such meaning, such passion the lyrics speak something to me. As the song starts I can hear the piano and the violins begin. He captures me by my waist and hooks his hands in mine.

**Love that one song on the wall, used to mean something but now it means nothing.**

**The echoes are gone in the hall, but I still remember the pain of December.**

This song is 'a love me forever' type of song and his touch I start to feel the same like in my dream.

**Oooo, there isn't one thing left you could say, I'm sorry it's too late.**

He pulls me closer to him, are bodies meld to one. I can feel my legs tremble as we dance.

**I'm breaking from these memories, gotta let it go, just let it go.**

**I said good bye, set it all on fire. Gotta let it go, just let it go. **

Oh god, what is this. The feelings I am feeling right now.

**You came back to find I was gone, and that place is empty like the whole that was left in me.**

**Like we were nothing at all. It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be.**

**Ooo. There isn't one thing left for you could say, I'm sorry it's too late.**

**I'm breaking free from these memories, gotta let it go, just let it go**

**I said good bye, set it all on fire. Gotta let it go, just let it go**

I look into his eyes and they are different, after all the times I have looked into his eyes I have never seen his eyes like this. I don't know what it is, is it guilt? Pain? Oh No, no no no. it's lust.

**I let it go…and now I know…a brand new life….it's down this road…**

**And when it's right….you always know…so this time….I won't let go…**

Suddenly he removes his hand from mine and instantly I feel lonely, empty. He takes a step back and I can no longer feel his warm body on mine. I start to beg inside my head to please don't stop please.

**There only one thing left here to say, loves never too late.**

I lower my head so I am no longer looking at him. I feel as if I am going to cry, I don't know why and I don't want him to see me cry. All of a sudden I feel his warm fingers under my chin lifting my head so that he can look me in the eyes. A signal tear falls and he leans his face to mine and his lips crash onto mine. His thumb pulls down on my bottom lips so that my lips part.

His tongue enters my mouth and becomes entwined with mine. The electricity coursing through us is unbelievable. I bring my hands to his chest and his body flinches for a second but then relaxes to my touch. I feel safe. As the song plays on our kiss becomes more deep and hard, you can cute the passion with a knife.

As the song starts to slowly end I hear my studio door creek open and then hear a soft light knock. We break away from our kiss but never leave eye contact with each other. We are both breathless.

"I…oh god" I hear a whisper behind us, and we both look at the door.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean" she stops herself from continuing.

Both Christian and I take several steps back from each other. We both are looking down at the floor.

"Kate what are you doing here?"

"Lunch remember Ana"

"Oh right I um must of forgot, sorry"

"Kate Kavanagh this is Christian Grey, Mr. Grey this is my best friend Kate one of Seattle's finest journalist"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kavanagh"

"Mr. Grey and his fiancé are my students of mine for the next few months" Shit! That's right he's getting married soon, he is engaged. What the fuck was I thinking kissing him like that. Oh god I feel the lump in my throat grow bigger. _Don't cry Steele don't cry. Not in front of him._

Kate smiles and says "pleasure to meet you" He looks at her as if he is ashamed of what he got caught doing with me.

"I need to go. Good bye Anastasia" Again he doesn't make eye contact with me and it feels as if my heart was just ripped open.

"Wow Steele you sure had me fooled this morning thinking your life was nothing but routine. Was I sure wrong about that" She says with a dirty grin and I can't help but to smile. There sure wasn't anything routine about that kiss.

**The song Ana and Christian danced to was: Let me go –Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate and I sat at the café down the street from the dance studio. Nothing but silence passed between us while we ate our lunch. But of course as soon as we we're finished Kate had to open up her big mouth and start asking questions.

"So what's going on between you and that Grey guy? I caught the two of you kissing in the studio" She says

"Kate I have no clue what happened in there, one minute we we're dancing and the next thing I knew we started kissing. It was mistake and I know that, he's getting married"

"What! What do you mean you have no clue what happened? He was kissing you and from the where I was standing it looked like you were kissing him back as if your life depended on it and maybe his as well" she says with excitement.

"Kate I wouldn't say his life depended on it, did you see the way he left, he didn't even look at me when he said good bye" the tears start to form in my eyes, Kate moves her seat closer to me, she puts her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. It doesn't make me feel better but it helps.

The past couple of days has been pure torture for me, I couldn't get the memory of that kiss out of my head. How am I ever going to be able to look at Leila after what I did? I walk into the studio and what a surprise they are early yet again. The two of them are standing there talking amongst themselves. God I am so uncomfortable right now, this is going to be very awkward.

"Good morning Leila Christian" I need to act like nothing happened the last time Christian and I were in this room.

"Morning Ana. Sorry I wasn't able to make it last week"

"It's ok I understand, you have a wedding to prepare for" I say coldly then turn my attention to Christian. He isn't in his usual suit, he is wearing a pair of over washed jeans that show off his well-defined hips. His t-shirt clings to his upper chest which is making it hard for me to keep my cool. All I can think about now is the way his hand caressed my lower back how his lips felt on mine.

I want to feel him, I want to feel that jolt of electricity again that only he can provoke upon me. I'm trying hard to shake any thoughts of him that I have running around in my head. But I can't it's too hard while he is standing just feet away from me.

"Ok let's get you two started with a few warm ups" I walk over to the stereo and hit the play button, music once again fills the room and for a brief moment I feel at peace. I can't help but sway my own hips to the beat of the music.

After a few minutes I stop and watch the two of them dance. Leila of course hasn't improved much but she is doing much better then she was when she first started. But Christian he doesn't need help he is perfect, he could dance on water and never fall in he is just that good.

As I am still deep in thought about him I notice that they have stopped dancing. Christian is whispering something in Leila's ear, she nods her head and they both look at me. What the Fuck? He steps away from her and makes his way over to me.

"Anastasia, Leila would like us to show her what you taught me last week" what I taught him? I didn't teach him anything. Then it all comes back to me again I can feel my cheeks blush. My fingertips lightly touch my lips.

I nod and put the CD in the player. Why do I feel as if he is torturing me, the song starts to play? He takes my hand into his once more just like before. I place my other hand on his shoulder. I want to rest my hand on his chest like I did before, but I can't. I stare into his eyes and listen to the music that is filling the room.

Every word from the song reminds me again of what happened between us what we shared. He closes his eyes and moves me closer to him, I start to tense, I can feel his heart beating so strong. His breathing becomes heavy. What is he thinking? Is it about me? Is it about the kiss? Right now I don't care. I feel so safe in his arms just like I do in my dreams with my unknown dancer.

Christian's eyes are still closed I glance over to the mirror wall, my dream comes rushing to my mind, I am at a loss for words right now. Christian Grey is the man I have been dreaming about all these years. His back is the same as the man in my dreams. The electric current is running through my body at full force right now. How did I not see this before?

He is the man I have been dreaming of, he is the man I have been waiting for. Oh god no this isn't happening. I try to break free from his touch and he causes him to open his eyes. I try again to move away but he has a strong hold on me. I can feel the warmth of his body the passion in his grip.

"What are you doing to me Anastasia" he whispers in my ear. Me? What am I doing to him it should be more like what is he doing to me.

His hand grips me tighter, my heart starts racing just as fast as his. He leans his head even closer than before and whispers again "Are you seeing anyone?" What? Did I hear him right? His breath is warm against my ear, if he is trying to give me a heart attack it's working.

I quickly turn my head and I see Leila just sitting there on one of the benches, she is just smiling away like there isn't a care in the world. I can tell she likes the song and very impressed by the dance. Ha! If she only knew.

"Ana I asked you a question" he says sternly but still in a whisper tone

"What does it matter? It's none of you're…." I can't even finish. It's none of his business who I may or may not sleep with.

This song is killing me, God is it ever going to finish, all these emotions I am feeling right now.

"I want you Anastasia, I want you so much that it hurts. I know you feel the same way I felt it in our kiss. I want to be inside you so bad. I want to feel you all around me, tell me you don't want the same thing" His eyes are dark.

He turns us so that his back is now facing Leila, I feel his hands slowly slide down my back to my backside, he gently squeezes and I let out a small moan. How could he do this is front of her just a few feet away. He is not the prince I had imagine.

The song finally finishes and I free myself from his arm, I have tears running down my. I run to Elizabeth's office, I can't take this anymore I can't be by this man. He is engaged. I can't do this to Leila.

"Liz, I…I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore I quit" I say in one quick breath.

"Ana, what's wrong? Why are you quitting?"

"I think I just had enough of it all" I start to cry again

"Ana you need to listen to yourself right now, I don't think you're making the right decision right now, clearly you must be over worked. Maybe you should go home and get some rest"

"No I don't want to rest, I'm done. Dancing used to make me happy and right now I'm not. Liz I think I just need to do something better with my life, maybe put my degree to good use"

"Alright Ana if that is how you feel, I just don't understand how out of the blue you just want to leave. But I want to let you know if you ever change your mind, you are always welcome here. I see the expression on her face, I know she isn't happy about my decision. But in the end I know what I am doing is right.

She stands from her chair and walks over to me and give me a hug. I let her know that I will be by sometime tomorrow to pick up my things. Elizabeth lets go of me and smiles at me. She gives me a kiss on my forehead. I leave her office and walk right out the studio I don't even dare walk back into my room.

I step outside and take a deep breath. I can do this, I can do this I keep repeating to myself. I begin to walk, when I am about half way down the street I can hear someone calling my name from behind me. When I turn around I see that it's him.

"Ana please stop" but I don't I just keep on going.

"Ana listen to me" he grabs me by my elbow to stop me and turn me so that I am facing him.

"Ana I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? What exactly are you sorry about? Is it the kiss? Is it the way you made me feel?"

"Yes…No…I-I don't know"

"What is it yes or no?" I ask but he just looks at me with a blank face "You know what it doesn't matter anymore because I am done"

"What do you mean you're done?"

"I quit, you wanted a professional and when I'm around you I can't"

"Ana please"

"Go to your fiancé!" oh God my emotions are just go crazy right now. He grabs me by my upper arms and pulls me so that we are nose to nose with each other

"I don't want her Ana, I want you. I don't know what it is but I just want you" he whispers

"Just go Christian" I say trying to hold back a sob

"Fuck it" he hisses and his lips crash down on mine, and he squeezes him arms tighter causing me to open my mouth and cry out but his tongue quits my cries and I'm lost. I'm lost in his touch I'm lost in our kiss. Our bodies melt together.

After what feels like forever we break away from each other both breathless. Oh fuck. What are we going to do now?

**Read & Review**


	5. Chapter 5

All good things must come to an end. It's been three days and I have only managed to get out of bed to use the bathroom. I don't want to see or talk to anyone. All my thoughts for these last three days have been trained on Christian Grey. I haven't heard from him since our kiss outside the studio. All I want in to hear his beautiful voice and to look into his seductive gray eyes, but I can't so now all I have our memories. I am so deeply hurt by everything, every chance I get all I seem to do is cry. When I do manage to stop crying thinking I have no more tears left I end up crying even more and harder than I was before.

I know what I need, I just need to see his face one more time. I quickly grab my laptop from my desk that in the corner of my room and walk back over to my bed and sit down. I power on my laptop and wait for the desktop screen to come on. Once everything is up and running I open up my google browser and of course I type in Christian Grey.

I wait for the page to load and when it is finished my heart stops. Oh God! The first picture I see is him wearing that gray suit the same one that he wore to his first dance lesson. In the picture his copper hair is perfect, the expression on his face is the look of a very serious CEO that holds all the power of the world. I use the mouse and scroll down a little and look at the other posts and links that are posted. My eyes suddenly fill with tears again when I see a picture of him and Leila standing next to each other. What kills me even more is the heading of the picture.

**_The richest man of Seattle – Christian Grey is engaged._**

I put my head in my hands and cry even more. There is a light knock on my bedroom door before the door opens. Kate stands in the door way looking at me with a sad face.

"Oh no Ana, not again. You can keep torturing yourself like this" she walks over to where I am sitting on the bed and puts her arm around my shoulders and squeezes me. She looks on my computer screen and see's that I have googled him once again.

"Ana please, it breaks my heart to see you like this. You need to let him go and move on with your life honey" she squeezes me even tighter

"I know Kate, you're right. Thank you" she is always there for me when I need her.

"You're like a sister to me Ana and because of that I am not going to let you stay like this. Look at you, you have been in bed for three days. Your hair is a mess, you smell and you haven't eaten. You can't destroy your life because of him" she points to his picture on the screen "There is more fish in the sea, just because one got away doesn't mean you won't catch another"

I guess she's right, but I know deep down inside I will never find another man like him. The way his touch electrifies me. I don't want any other man. I want him!

"Easy for you to say Kate, I've never been one to go fishing for men"

"Enough! Get your ass up and out of this bed Steele, we're going to go out and have a little fun tonight" her tone is serious.

"What? No Kate I can't"

"Yes, Ana come on you need this"

"But Kate"

"No buts about it Ana, get your ass up and in that shower now!" she scolds

Not wanting to get scolded anymore by Kate, I stand up from my bed and look around the room. At first I think to myself how I can escape. But maybe what I really do need right now is to drown myself of my sorrows with a little alcohol.

I try to put a smile on my face as I walk out my bedroom and head over to the bathroom. I strip myself of my three day old clothes and turn the water on in the shower. As the water heats up I look at myself in the mirror. _It's going to take a lot of make up to cover up those dark circles under your eyes. _The steam from the shower fills the bathroom. I get in and try to wash away everything, my disgusting smell I have been sitting in and my thoughts of Christian.

When I am finish with my shower, I wrap a towel around me and exit the bathroom. Kate's in her room getting ready, I know she is on a mission to make me feel better. I walk into my bedroom and close the door behind me. I sit at my desk and pull out my vanity mirror and start the processes of getting ready. I blow dry my hair and give the ends a little curl. I put on my mascara and black eye liner I also add a touch of eye shadow for that smoky eye look that everyone has been raving about.

Now that I am finished with my makeup the next thing to do is pick out an outfit. I open my closet door and I choose the first dress that I see. Just as I was about to grab the hanger I hear Kate voice.

"God Ana not that one. That looks like something my 5thgrade teacher would have worn. Wait here I think I have something that would be just perfect for you and that hot body of yours" she runs out of my bedroom. About three minutes later she comes running back into my room.

"Here put this on" she hands me a little black dress, I see a smirk on her face. I was right she is on a mission

"Kate are you kidding me? This dress is way too short my whole ass will be on display"

"And your cleavage too Ana" she winks at me. Oh god what am I getting myself into, but I know Kate is only doing this to help me out of my slump. I don't want to offend Kate by not putting the dress on so I take a deep breath and put it on.

"Ana, you look beautiful, positively stunning" Kate says in amazement

About a half hour later Kate and I make it to the club. The music is loud and I can feel the bass vibrating off the floor. There are people everywhere dancing, some are up against the wall making out with their dates. Ugh why am I here again?

"Ok! Let's party" Kate smiles from ear to ear, but I can't seem to mirror her look, I just want to go back to bed.

We make our way over to the bar and Kate orders us a few shots and a couple of chasers. After throwing back our four shots each and drinking our chasers Kate suggests that we should go to the dance floor and dance the night away. I give her a nod agreeing with her. Once we are in the middle of the dance floor I listen to the beat of the music and start to move my body. I'm starting to feel more relaxed now that the alcohol has started to show their effects on me.

As another song starts to play, and I feel a pair of hands slide across my hips. My heart starts to beat fast and I start to get this sicken feeling at the pit of my stomach. Oh god.

"Hi beautiful" He says to me

"Hi"

"I'm jack, what's your name?"

"I'm Ana" I say to him trying to remove his hands from my hips but I have no such luck.

"You're an amazing dancer, I have been watching you since you entered the dance floor"

"Thanks, I'm a dance teacher…Well I used to be until I quit"

"Why did you quit? You're such a great dancer" he says licking his lips

"It's complicated and I would rather not talk about it"

"Can you teach me a few moves?" What? Teach him a few moves? I look over at Kate and she is smiling at me. I smile back at her, I guess I have to make the best of this.

"Sure" I show him a few modern dance moves that people use now a days. I then begin to tell him to put them all together and just listen to the beat of the music.

He does as I say and we start to dance together. I throw my hands around his neck and circle my hips and bend my knees. I feel nothing, there is no spark there. Only a sickening feeling. As we continue to dance I look around for Kate, my scan the entire dance floor. I see her dancing with a tall muscular blonde haired man. He whispers something in her ear and she playfully slaps his chest and lets out a giggle. She looks like she is having a lot of fun. At least one of us is.

I ask Jack if he would like to get a drink at the bar, he smiles and nods. He pulls out a bar stool for me to sit on and then sits on the one next to me. We order our drinks, he orders himself a whiskey sour and I order a club soda. I think I have had enough to drink for the night.

"So you mention something about you being or were a dance teacher?"

"Yes I was, but right now I'm looking into publishing. I have a degree in English literature from WSU"

"Really?" he seems surprised

"Yes, I started working at the dance studio to pay for college but after I graduated there was no companies hiring at the moment so I stayed working at the dance studio"

"Well I think today may just be your lucky day"

"It is? How would today be a lucky day for me?" I ask

"Well it just so happens that I am the editor of Seattle independent publishing house"

"Get out!" I widen my eyes

"You should stop in tomorrow for an interview I am in need of a new assistant" You have got to be kidding me.

"You're kidding me right? Are you serious?"

"Yes stop by tomorrow in the morning"

"Oh my god thank you so much, I will be there tomorrow morning bright an early"

"Great looking forward to it"

"I better get going then, see you tomorrow Jack….?"

"Hyde, Jack Hyde"

"Steele, Anastasia Steele"

"See you tomorrow Ana" I get off the bar stool and go look for Kate I need to tell her that I am leaving. I walk back over to the dance floor to find Kate but she is no longer there. I look around some more and I find her pinned up against the wall by that blond guy she was dancing with earlier.

"Hey Kate we should get going"

"Ok Ana just give me a minute and we'll leave" I watch as Kate pulls out a piece of paper from her purse and writes something on it and hands it to him. He then grabs her by the back of her neck and pulls her in for a deep passionate kiss. When they break free from each other they are both panting. Kate cheeks turns a royal red and she walks away from him.

We haul a cab to take us home. As soon as we get into our apartment I make a B-line right to my room. I rid myself of my clothes and just decide to sleep in just my bra and panties. Once my head hits the pillow I am out like a light.

My alarm goes off and wakes me, I'm not feeling all that great right now. I don't think I should have drank those shots on an empty stomach. But I can't let this bother me I have a job interview to get too and I want to make a good impression so I grab my black pencil skirt that I haven't worn in ages and my white silk button up blouse that I only wear for special occasions. I want to look at professional as I can so I also put on my black Stiletto's.

I give myself a quick look over in the mirror before I am out the door and head to my car. I pull in front of the building and turn off my car, I grip ahold of the steering wheel and say a little prayer that I get this job. When I enter the building I can't help but notice that all the woman who work here are all blondes and are dressed to impress. I guess I made the right choice to wear what I did.

I walk to the front desk and I am greet by a blonde with a name tag saying Claire on it. I let her know that I am here for a job interview with Jack Hyde and she tells me what floor he is on and which elevator to take.

I follow her directions and as I am on the elevator I start to feel butterflies in my stomach and a weird magnetic feeling. I exit the elevator and my heart starts to race. It's only then I realize it's not because of the interview it's because Christian is standing in the door way of Jack Hyde's office. He is still breathtakingly handsome as I remembered. He is typing away on his blackberry but then his eyes look up and sees me.

"Ana what a pleasant surprise seeing you here and what do I owe this honor?" he seems happy to see me.

"I'm here for a job interview with Jack Hyde. What are you doing here?"

"I own it well as Grey publishing. Excuse me Anastasia I have a meeting I must attend to, it was nice see you again"

I watch as he walks down the hall and over to the elevator. As he waits for the elevator to open I watch him out of the corner of my eye and he is just standing there staring at me with a sinful grin on his face. He then steps inside the elevator and I hear Jack call for me from inside his office.

"Ana you made it, I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place" he extends his hand for me to shake

"No not at all"

"Great so let's get started with this interview shall we" I nod my head and we begin. He asks me a bunch of question which most of them I have answers too but not all. Just as we we're finishing up he says to me.

"Well it seem you have everything it takes, but the lack of the job skills is what worries me. I don't think you will be right for this job" Just then his phone starts to go off

"Excuse me for a moment" I smile and nod my head and he answers the call. He only stays on the phone for less than a minute. When he hangs up the phone and he looks almost pissed.

"Well it seems my boss's boss believes that you deserve the job and wants you to start tomorrow"

"Really!" I nearly scream

"Yes it's against my better judgment but it seems that the higher up see's potential in you" And that's when I remember Christian saying that he owns this company. Great just when I thought I would be able to start my new life and finally get him out of my head he becomes my boss's bosses boss.

"I promise Jack I won't disappoint you"

"Let's hope not. I'll see you tomorrow at 9 am sharp" I stand up from the chair and extend my hand for Jack but he just blows me off and walks straight out of his office and mumbles something under his breath.

**Thank you for the reviews and follows.**

**Yvonne Marie, thank you, you are the person who gave me a hope, you're the reason I start writing! **


	6. Chapter 6

After having my job interview and encountering Christian I drove back home, as I entered my living room I see Kate sitting on the couch on her cell phone talking to someone.

"Ok baby Ana here I have to go" Kate says into her phone. I wonder who she is talking to and why she is calling them baby? I have never heard Kate refer to anyone as baby.

"Hi Kate" I say as I raise an eyebrow

"Ana! I'm so happy your home how was the interview?"

"I got the job!" I say with a squeal in my voice

"That's amazing, see I knew you would get the job"

"Yeah well I have a feeling I wouldn't have gotten the job if it wasn't for Christian"

"What does Christian Grey have to do with you getting a job at SIP?" she asks me

"Because he owns it Kate, I found out this morning while I was walking to Mr. Hyde's office. Christian was just standing in Hyde's doorway, it was like he was standing there waiting for me or something"

"Shit and here I thought getting this job would get your mind off him, but it looks like that isn't working to happen now"

"Kate I am not worried about it at the moment, besides his main office is at Grey House so it's not like I'll have to worry about seeing him everyday"

"But you'll still have to see him"

"I know" I sigh "Anyways on to another topic. Who were you on the phone with and why were you calling them baby? You never call anyone baby" A dirty smirk appears on her face

"Remember that guy I was with yesterday at the bar? The tall blonde one with the most amazing blue eyes?"

"Yeah the one you ditched me for" I say annoyingly

"Yeah I'm sorry about that Ana, I didn't know what came over me. But every time we touched there was like this spark of some kind"

"So what's blonde's name?"

"His name is Elliot he owns his own construction company, Ana he is amazing. I know I have only known him for less than 24 hours but I think I'm in love" she says with a giggle

"I'm happy for you Kate"

"Ana you don't seem happy"

"I am happy Kate just because I don't have someone in my life doesn't mean you shouldn't"

Kate and I spend the rest morning talking about her new boyfriend and how she thinks he is the one. Around 2 we end up going out and do a little shopping for new clothes for myself. We end up having dinner in the food court at the mall. After we finished eating we hit a few more shops and then call it a night. When we got back to the apartment we both passed out as soon as we made it to our bedrooms.

My alarm goes off at 7 in the morning, I know I don't have to be to work until 9 but I wanted to make sure I have enough time to pick out the perfect outfit and my make-up is perfect. You know just in case I happen to bump into a certain someone in the office.

I quickly shower and make sure everything is well washed and that my legs and arm pits are freshly shaved. I give my hair a quick washing. Once I am finished and wrapped in a towel I go into my bedroom closet and pick out one of my new outfits that are still in the bags from yesterday's shopping trip to the mall.

I pull out a plum colored dress that Kate told me I just had to buy after I had tried it on. She said it was the perfect dress to show off my goods and look professional at the same time. I grab my almond cherry lotion and lather my body with it until my skin is nice and smooth. I put on my pair of thigh highs sticks and attach them to my garter.

I slip into the dress and I look at myself in the mirror, I hate to say this but Kate was right. The dress comes to just below my knee, the top cuts into a V showing off just enough cleavage. I a pair of black Stiletto's and slip them on.

Looking at my clock I see that it is already 8:15. I am glad I set my alarm clock to 7, I didn't think I would take this long to get ready, if I still worked at the studio and I would have to do is put on one of my dance dresses and be out the door, but this job is different.

I run back into the bathroom and do up my makeup just like I did the other night when Kate and I went to the bar. Smoky eye shadow, black liner and mascara but this time I added a little red lipstick. When I am finish I head into the kitchen to make myself a to go mug for coffee. Kate is standing by the stove flipping a pancake in the air trying to look like one of those people on Master Chef or something, but looks more like a chef from kitchen nightmares with sweat pouring from her forehead. There is pancake mix all of the kitchen floor.

"Kate what in the world have you done to this kitchen?" I ask, trying not to laugh in her face.

"I just wanted to make sure you had a decent breakfast before you left for work" She turns around from the stove with a plate full of pancake and takes one look at me and drops the plate and crossing her hands over her chest.

"Oh my god Steele. Look at you, I almost did recognize you. You look…amazing…no no no…you look as if you could rule the world in the dress"

"Thanks" I twirl around so she can get the full affect

"Wow Ana"

"Ok I have to get going I don't want to be late for my first day on the job" I tell her as I grab my travel mug full of coffee and my car keys

"Wait don't you want any breakfast" I look at the pancakes still lying on the floor with shreds of glass from the plate covering them.

"No I'm good Kate, I'll call you around lunch time to let you know how things are going"

"Ok you better"

"I will, Bye Kate"

"Bye Ana and good luck. Knock'em dead"

I have 20 minutes to make it to work. When I get there I pull into the parking lot at the side of the building. I can't help but to look at all the cars, they are so fancy almost every signal one of them are top of the line. I think now that I have this job I will start saving up for a newer car. As much as I love my Wanda I know it's just about that time to put her to sleep.

I walk into the building and I am greeted again by Clare at the front desk.

"Good morning Miss Steele, I heard you got the job Congrats"

"Thanks Clare" I smile at her and head over to the elevators and push for the call button. When I reach my floor I walk right to Jack's office

"Good morning Mr. Hyde"

"Good morning Ana, please call me Jack" Today his mood seems to be better than it was yesterday. His face is radiating happiness, I am too curious why that is?

"Are you ready for work?" He asks friendly

"More than ready! Which desk is mine" I point to the cubicles outside his office door

"Neither, you will be in the smaller office next to mine, it's not much but it's better than one of those cramped cubicles out there" he tells me

"Wow thank you Jack, I don't know what to say"

"You're welcome" he says while he guides me to my own office.

We arrive at the door and he shakes my hand. "Welcome to SIP, now if you need anything let Hannah know and she will show you where everything is until you get your bearings" I nod my head and he takes his leave

I enter my office, Jack was right it's not big but the view is amazing. When I approach my desk there is a small vase full of lilies of the valley. There is a note sticking out from the flowers

**_Hope you like the office, have a good first day – CG_**

Fuck! He is the reason I have an office and not some cubicle. God what if people find out he is the reason I am in an office and not sitting at a cubicle outside Jack's office. He can't do this shit. What is he trying to do buy my forgive ness or something? Whatever I just have to shrug this off and try not to think about it anymore.

Jack has given me a lot of work to do and he needs it all done by lunch time. I quickly manage to get everything done on time before Jack leaves for his lunch break. When I am finished I go over to Jack's office door and knock he waves me over and I place everything on his desk and walk out.

I head back over to my office to gather my things so that I can go and have lunch. Before I have a chance to get out of my seat there is a light knock on my door, when I look up to see who it is I freeze. Christian is leaning against my door way. A shiver rushes through my body when I hear him start to speak in his warm sexy voice.

"Hello Anastasia"

"Mr. Grey" I am not going to give him the benefit of me calling him Christian and besides it would be unprofessional to call my boss by his first name.

"I hope you're enjoying the office?"

"I am, but I don't see why I get my own office when a cubicle would have been just fine with me" I stand from my chair

"Because I didn't think you deserved to be in a cramped cubicle"

"Well thank you, but you didn't have too"

"I wanted too and Jack agreed"

"Fine, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to lunch" I move from behind my desk and walk to the door where Christian is standing. But when I reach him he doesn't move.

"Mr. Grey please I don't want to miss my lunch" he takes a step closer to me, I can feel his warm breath on me, his nose slowly brushes mine. Oh god I don't know if I can handle this right now he is way to close for my comfort. I'm nervous to think what is going to happen next and I start to bite my lower lip.

"Ana, don't bite your lip!" he says

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing it" I lie.

"Ana I don't know what it is about you but I can't seem to stay away from you"

"Well you're going to have to try Mr. Grey because I don't think your fiancé would be to happy"

"Ana there is something I need to tell you, everything is not what it seems. Leila and I…." he sighs. What is not what it seems, what is he not tell me? He seems so lost and confused.

"Please Mr. Grey you don't have to explain anything to me, in fact just forget anything ever happened between you and me"

"Ana I can't just forget it, there is something between you and I, can't you feel it I'm drawn to you and you to me. I know you can feel it too, tell me. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it, I just want to hear you say it" He looks so hurt like a little boy waking up on Christian morning and finding no presents under the tree.

"Mr. Grey I have to go, please move aside" he drops his head and I thank for that because any moment now I feel as if I am going to let the dam break and tears are going to just fall from me. He takes a step to his side allowing me to walk out of my office. I start to head to the elevators I just need to get out of this building and get some fresh air this is way too much for me on the first day.

But before I make it to the elevator I turn back around and see him still standing there he looks so heart broken.

"Christian" I call over to him. He looks up

"Thank you for the office" I give him a weak smile hoping that it'll make him feel somewhat better.

"You're welcome Miss Steele" God my heart feels as if it has just been shattered into a million pieces. He walks out of my office and head down a hallway and enters a room and shuts the door behind him.

I think I might be in shock right now, my head is filled with thoughts of Christian. Something has him disturbed at the moment he looks as if his whole world is crashing down. He doesn't look like that CEO I met over a months ago. There is defiantly something bothering me and I am sure it has something to do with me but not all of it there is something else.

The elevator door opens and I walk in, just as the doors were about to close I hear someone yelling to hold the doors. I manage to stop the doors and the reopened and Hannah walked in.

"Thank you so much for holding the elevator for me"

"You're welcome"

"Are you going to lunch?" she asks

"Yeah I'm starving"

"You're welcome to join me if you want some of us girls go to the deli across the street"

"Yeah that sounds great"

We wait until the elevator reaches the lobby floor and Hannah steps out first and I follow behind her. As we walk across the street to the deli she asks me a couple of questions.

"So how do you like the job so far?"

"It's great, everyone seems real nice so far"

"That's good, just be careful Jack can be a real ass hole at times"

"Really how so?"

"You know how it is when someone doesn't get what they want they end up taking it out on everyone else"

"Oh I know what you mean" We both laugh as we enter the door to the deli.

There is a table in the back with 2 woman sitting there waving over to us. Hannah heads to where they are and I follow behind her. We take our sits and Hannah introduces me to everyone

"Ana you already know Clare. This is Diana" I shake hands with Diana

"Nice to meet you Diana"

"Nice to meet you as well Ana, so how are you enjoying your first day?"

"It's been going pretty good"

For the next 30 minutes we all chatted and shared a little information about ourselves. Everyone was completely surprised to learn that I was a dance teacher. As we were all getting ready to leave and head back to the office we seen Christian getting into the back of an SUV.

"I guess Mr. Grey isn't sticking around for the rest of the day" Clare said

"Did you see the way he looked? He looked like he was hit by a semi" Diana chimed in

"I wonder what's bothering him?" Hannah had asked

"Really Hannah, need I remind you what took place just six months ago"

"What happened six months ago?" I asked

"His darling little Ms. Williams went on a trip to Italy and fell madly in love with a hot Italian guy named Santino"

"She cheated on him?" I say in shock

"Oh yeah she did, but that's not even the worse part of it all. I guess this Santino's family didn't care for Leila one bit, she was always trying to get him to spend money on her and from what I understand he did and a lot of it to the point where he had to start asking his family for more money. I guess that's when his family found out and forced him to break up with her"

"But after all that she did to him why are they still together?"

"Good question, well my second cousin twice removed happens to be best friends with Mr. Grey's second in command Ros and her girlfriend Gwen told my cousin that it's because he just wants to settle down and doesn't want to go through all the hassle of dating again. I guess he just turned the other cheek when it came to Leila having the affair with another man"

"That's horrible they just seemed so happy together" I tell them

"Wait when did you see them together?" Diana asked. Shit!

"Remember when I told you I was a dance teacher for the biggest dance studio in Seattle"

"Yeah" they all said in unison

"Well about a month and a half ago they both came into the studio for dance lessons for their wedding dance as husband and wife"

"Oh my god don't tell me you ended up being their teacher" Hannah says

"Guilty" I say with a croaked smile

"And you didn't sense anything wrong between them?" Clare asked

"I sense something but it wasn't between them" I feel my face blush and all 3 of them stopped right outside the double doors to the building giving me a 'OMFG' look


	7. Chapter 7

After being stared down by the girls at work with their mouth gapping open, I told them to stop over thinking it and let's get back to work before we all lose our jobs.

I feel so bad for Christian, all this time I was thinking he was just a moody rich who thinks he can have any woman he wants. I can't help to think about this morning and the words that him and I had. Shit I know that I must of hurt his feelings. I need to talk to him, but what am I going to say. Hey the girls and I from work were gossiping about you and your cheating fiancé.

Once I am in my office I take my phone out of my purse and I look at my contacts and see if I still have his number in my phone and I do. I start to write a message to Christian telling him how sorry I was for the way I spoke to him. I even started writing that he was right I do feel something between us, something that I just can't explain. Just when I was ready to send it I deleted it instead. *Sigh* I don't know what to do right now, but I know I just want him to be happy.

I nearly jump out of my seat when I see jack standing in front of my desk. Does this man feel that it is ok to come in without knocking? He doesn't look himself either at the moment he looks a little nervous.

"Ana! No phones at work!" He says in a rasping tone.

"Mr. Hyde, I am sorry" and I put my phone back into my purse.

"Okay, I need some coffee" he says. Of course he needs coffee look at him, I start to laugh. Oh shit I can't stop.

"Is there something funny Miss Steele?" Oh he sounds pissed now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyde I was just thinking about something" Yeah you! "I'll go get you some coffee, the kitchen is just down the hall right?"

"No I don't want coffee from the kitchen, I want you to go to Starbucks down the street and buy me one" he immediately leaves my office.

What the fuck! Who the hell does he think he is ordering me like that to BUY his coffee? I take a $20 out of my wallet grab my cell phone and in a pissed off state I leave my office.

When I arrive at Starbucks I look at the menu. Shit I have no idea what kind of coffee he wants. I send him a quick text asking and he reply back telling me he wants the strongest black coffee they have. When I get to the counter I inform them how I want the coffee. Fuck me $5.46 for a cup of black coffee, what has this world come too.

Just when I was ready to make my exit out the door I hear someone one calling my name, I look around to see who it is and it's Christian. I quickly try to ignore him and walk out the door. But I am stopped when I feel that he has grabbed my arm. My hands start trembling. Please don't let me spill this coffee please don't let me spill it I tell myself.

"Anastasia" the way he says my name sends shivers down my spine.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be working?" He asks.

"Jack had asked me to come here and get him some coffee"

"He sent you to get coffee for him. At Starbucks during work hours?"

"Yes. Mr. Grey it's not a problem really. I have to go Jack is waiting for me"

"No it is a problem, he should be sending you anywhere"

"Sit!" He commands pointing to one of the Iron chairs on the sidewalk, why is he ordering me to sit I have to get back to work.

"I can't I have to go" I remove his hand from my arm and look him dead in the eyes "Good bye Mr. Grey"

I start to make my way back to SIP I'm about half way there when I feel him grab my upper arm again. His touch is so electrifying I end up dropping the coffee all over the sidewalk.

"You got to be kidding me!" I yell

"Shit Ana I'm sorry"

"Why are you following me?"

"Don't you get it Ana, don't you understand how I feel about you?"

"Christian please I can't do this" or can I?

"Why? Tell me why?" he starts to yell

"You're getting….." he cuts me off

"Stop just stop" he is only inches away from me. I can feel his breath tingling my lips, his eyes dance from my lips back to my eyes and then back again. I bite down hard on my lower lip trying to stop myself from attacking his mouth. But instead he is the one that attacks me his mouth comes crashing down on me. His lips are soft and warm. Our kiss deepens, his hand is tenderly caressing my face. My body is melting into his, I feel his other hand pull me closer to him. I can't do this, I try to break away but he doesn't let me. He breaks away from our kiss. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me hugging me tightly.

"Ana" he whispers, but I feel the tears peeking from my eyes.

"Ana I swear everything is going to be alright"

"How?" I ask slowly lifting my head to look at him.

"Shhh don't cry baby, everything is going to change I promise" What does he mean?

"Christian"

"Say it Ana, tell me. Tell me you want it too, tell me you want to be with me too" he whispers

"Yes" His eyes darkens and his hands start to squeeze me harder. Suddenly I feel his rock hard erection against my stomach. My heart is beating fast. I feel my panties getting wet. I want him, I have never wanted something so much in my life. He gives me a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Wait here" he tells me and pulls away. I watch him as he walks down the street. I feel empty and missing him already. I watch as he walks back in to the coffee shop. No more than five minutes later he walks out with a cup of coffee in his hands. While he is walking towards he pulls out his phone, says something and hangs up.

"Here" he hands me the paper cup and I look at him confused. Seconds later the black SUV I seen Christian leave in during lunch pulls up to the curb. And a man in a black suit exits.

"Ana this is Taylor my head of security" Christian tells me and I nod in Taylors direction

"Miss Steele" he says

"Taylor will give you a ride back to SIP" What? No I don't want to go back, I want to stay with you. Taylor goes and opens the back door. I look at Christian and he gives me a reassuring smile. I walk over to where Taylor is standing and he extends his hand to help me in. He closes the door and gets into the driver seat.

We pull away from the curb but I can't stop looking out the window staring at Christian the whole time until he is no longer in sight. The drive is fast since SIP is just down the block. Taylor stops in front of SIP and gets out of the car and walks over to my door and opens it for me and extends his hand once again to help me out.

"Thank you Taylor"

"My pleasure, Ms. Steele" giving me a tight smile

"Please call me Ana"

"I'm sorry Miss Steele no can do" Of course he can't, with the coffee in hand I make my way into the building and over to the elevator. When I get out of the elevator I go straight to Jack's office. I knock on Jack's door and enter. He looks pissed

"Took you long enough to get me a fucking coffee" Ok he is really pissed right now.

"I am sorry Mr. Hyde" I say while I want to hit him with something, he shouldn't be talking to me like that.

"Give me the damn coffee and get the fuck out of my office!" I quickly put the cup of coffee on his desk and get out of his office. I don't want to stay here any longer then I have too.

I just don't understand him, in the club he was so nice and now he is a complete ass hole, did I do something wrong? I go to my office and continue with my work Jack has given me so much to do. But I'm not going to complain too much it makes the time pass quickly and before I know it, it's time to go home. I close out of my computer and grab my purse.

When I open the door I crash into a wall of muscle. Christian is standing there with a sexy smirk playing on his lips. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately, I find myself wrapping my legs around his waist and he quickly walks back into my office and kicks the door closed with his foot. He lays me down on my desk and hovers over me. He pushes almost everything off of my desk and I don't care.

Christian starts to unzip my dress and slowly lowers it from my body, my breasts are exposed. Next he unhooks my bra freeing my breasts, his hands cups my breasts and a moan escapes my lips. His hands are kneading and pinching my nipples.

"Do you see how perfect we are together, your breasts fit so perfect in my hands" my hands grab his shoulders, I need his closer to me I need to feel his body on me. His hands slide down my body and he hooks his hand under my knee and wraps it around his waist.

I hear the zipper of his pants go down. Shit wait not here not like this. I don't want my first time to be in my office on my desk.

"Christian wait" But he doesn't. I feel the tip of his erection near the opening of my sex. He is rubbing it between my folds. Oh god it feels so good.

"Christian wait please" I plead, and he stops

"What is it baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm…."

"You're what baby?" Here goes.

"I'm a virgin Christian" He freezes his face goes blank.

"You're what! Why didn't you tell me?"

"And when would you have liked me to tell you, when we first met? Hi I'm Ana your dance teacher oh and by the way I'm a virgin because I haven't found the right guy to pop my cherry"

He looks at me and starts to hand me my clothes that were on the floor. I look at him with tears in my eyes, great now he doesn't want me because I'm a virgin a fucking virgin. He stands before me adjusting himself and fixes his suit jacket. He walks to my office door just as I finish zipping up my dress. He hasn't even looked back at me to see if I was fully clothed. Well that's it, it was great while it lasted. He doesn't want me anymore, he wants a woman with more experience I am sure and I am not that. I can't stop the tears falling from my eyes.

He walks back to me and wipes the tears away from my face and kisses my lips softly

"Let's go baby"

"What?" I say in a shaky voice. He takes my hand and pulls me from the desk. He snakes his right arm around my waist

"Where….where are we going?" I ask

"You'll see"


	8. Chapter 8

He leads me out of my office and over to the elevators, my eyes still moist with tears. The elevators doors open and he takes my hand and we both enter, when the doors are closed he pulls me closer to him. I can smell his beautiful scent of fresh laundry, cologne and Christian. All three mixed together is a dangerous combination. I feel safe inside his arms as if he is protecting me from the world.

The elevators reach the lobby floor we exit the elevators and walk out the building. I see his black SUV parked at the curb. Taylor gets out and opens the door for Christian and me. When we both are in the SUV, Taylor closes the door and walks over to the driver seat.

"Hello Taylor" he looks in the rear view mirror and nods at me. The car pulls into traffic and Christian slides over to me and places his left arm around my shoulder. He looks at me with his beautiful gray eyes.

"Ana don't be scared, you are so beautiful" he whispers into my ear. My heart stops, he told me that I'm beautiful.

We pull into an underground parking garage of a tall skyscraper type of building.

"Where are we Christian?"

"Escala"

"What's that?"

"It's where I live, I own the penthouse" Oh god, he lives here.

Taylor pulls in front of the elevators doors. Christian doesn't wait for Taylor to get out, he opens the door himself and gets out. He extends his hand to me and helps me out. He pushes the button for the elevator, the doors open within seconds. We both step inside and he puts in some kind of code and the elevator doors close and the elevator begins to lift.

I watch as the lights on the elevator reached the penthouse. When the doors open we enter what I can only believe is the foyer, its painted white with pictures of Madonna all over the walls. He opens the doors and my mouth drops open. The penthouse is bigger than I had imagine. Everything is so modern, the walls are painted a light gray and everything seems to be in its place.

There are floor to ceiling windows, which gives you an amazing view of the city. Christian is looking at me carefully, studying my reaction.

"So what do you think?" he asks

"Christian this place is amazing, it's beyond beautiful" A smile appears on his face

"I'm glad you like it" He walks over to me to where I am standing and give me a soft tender kiss on my lips.

"Are you hungry?" He asks and I nod.

"Okay" he says, serious again. To think a moment ago he had a smile on that breathtaking beautiful face.

"Come" he says and leads me in the kitchen, there is a beautiful older woman. She looks to be in her late 30's.

"Anastasia, this is Mrs. Jones my housekeeper. Mrs. Jones this is Anastasia Steele my friend" A friend? I'm just a friend? Mrs. Jones gives me a warm motherly smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jones"

"Wonderful to meet you Miss Steele" her voice even sounds motherly, very friendly and comforting.

"Please call me Ana"

"Ana" she says and smiles at me.

"Mr. Grey would you like for dinner?" She asks Christian

I can tell by the look in Christian's eyes I know what he wants but it's not on Mrs. Jones menu. Christian tells me that Mrs. Jones makes the best Mac & Cheese. I didn't even think twice Mac & Cheese is one of my favorites. Mrs. Jones informs us that she should have everything ready in about an hour. Christian nods his head and takes my hand. Mrs. Jones looks at us with a confused look on her face but smiles when she sees that Christian appears to be happy.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Yes" We start in the living room area where we were before. The living room is big, I think Kate's whole apartment can fit in this room. There is a grand piano on the other side of the room near a set of stairs. As we get closer to it I ask him.

"Do you play?" as I point to the piano.

"Yes"

"Are you any good?"

"I have been playing since I was 6 years old, so yes I would say I am very good"

"Could you play something for me?" I ask, I have always wanted to be one of those girls who lays on top of a piano while having a handsome man play a romantic love song to.

"I will, but not right now" I give a weak smile and we continue the tour. There are 5 bedrooms and each one has their own bathroom. Christian's bedroom is on the first floor behind the staircase but he doesn't show me what it looks like on the inside. His office and the other bedrooms are on the second floor as well as living quarters for his staff.

He also shows me the security office where Taylor mostly stays while Christian is at his penthouse. Christian world is so much different than mine.

Mrs. Jones calls out that dinner is ready and Christian and I walk back to the kitchen and there are two plates full of steamy Mac & Cheese sitting on the breakfast bar. Christian pulls a seat out for me and I take my seat.

"This looks and smells delicious Mrs. Jones, thank you"

"You're welcome Miss….I'm sorry Ana" she corrects herself.

"Eat" Christian orders. He waits for me to take the first bite and when I do it is mouthwatering, a little moan escapes my lips. My taste buds are doing a happy dance. I never tasted something this good.

As we ate our dinner Christian and I talked about SIP and how he wants to merge SIP and Grey publishing together and have it based out of GEH. The thought of it excites me. If he merges the two together and has it running out of GEH I will be able to see him more often.

Not once did Leila come up in our conversation, which I was happy about but I can't help but wonder what's going on between them? Did he break off their engagement, I'm afraid to ask because I don't want to piss him off!

Christian pours some more wine into my glass. He seems so relaxed and comfortable around me, he really looks his own age right now, every other time I see him he always acts like the big bad CEO.

When we are finished with our dinner I grabbed both Christian and mine plates and put them into the sink. Mrs. Jones looks at me with a shocked face as if she has never seen someone do that before. Just as I was about to turn the water on to wash the plates Christian clears his throat.

"Ana what do you think you are doing?"

"I was going to wash the dishes, Mrs. Jones cooked she shouldn't have to do the dishes as well" Mrs. Jones eyes lit up, I don't think anyone has ever offered to do the dishes before.

"Ana that is her job, that is what I pay her to do" and there goes the relaxed Christian and here comes the big bad wolf.

"Ok, I was just trying to help"

"I know, come let me show you my bedroom" he whispers in my ear and I get this feeling deep down in my core. He pulls away to look at me causing me to swallow hard a smirk appears on his face, he knows that I am nervous.

When we get to his room he pulls out a key and unlocks the door, why would he need to lock his bedroom door? When the doors open I am greeted by a large four post king size bed with silk sheets shining from the moon light coming in from the windows.

I start to feel upset, thought of him and Leila in the room making love screaming out each other's names. At this moment I no longer want to be in this room. I look down at my hands and I can tell Christian can sense something is wrong.

"Hey" his whispers lifting my chin with his fingers "What's wrong?" he asks looking me in the eyes

"Nothing"

"Ana, tell me" his tone is stern

"It's just...You and Leila shared this room together and me…" He put his finger on my lips to silence me

"Baby listen to me, no women has ever shared this bed with me or has ever been in my bedroom. I sleep alone" he says looking deep into my blue eyes.

His words come to a total shock to me, He doesn't sleep with women in his bed but yet he is or was engaged to Leila? So did she sleep in another room or something? So what does that mean for me, I'll end up sleeping in Leila's old room?

"What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" he tucks a lose strain of hair behind my ear and moves his hands to my waist.

"Hmm what are you thinking?"

"I'm just confused right now"

"I know baby and I promise I'll explain everything to you, but right now I just want to be with you. I have wanted to be with you since the first time I saw you, there is something about you I just can't stay away from" I feel the same way there is something about him that pulls me to him every time he is near. And the electric current that runs through my body every time we touch. I have never felt anything like it before.

I cup his face in my hands and I bring his face closer to mine to that our foreheads are touching, I look deep into his eyes, his beautiful gray eyes that always seem to lure me in. I lick my lips and then slowly sink my teeth into my bottom lip knowing that it is a turn on for him.

Well that did the trick he uses his thumb to remove my teeth from my lip and begins to kiss me softly. He is sucking and biting on my bottom lips, a moan comes out of my mouth. I can feel his smile on my lips as he slowly trails kisses down to my jaw and onto my neck.

This feeling I have is so intense I can't even explain it, just from him kissing me my panties are soaked. His hands reach behind me and I feel him unzipping my dress. My dress falls to the floor and pools at my feet. His hands make their way to my breasts and his fingers slip inside my bra and he pulls down on my bra exposing my breasts.

He leans down and takes my right nipple in his mouth while his fingers are pinching my left nipple. He removes his fingers from my breast and skims them over my body and hooks his thumb into my panties and slowly slides them down my legs.

When they fall to the floor his hands glides up my legs to my thighs, he flattens his hand and slips his hand between my legs. My juices are just dripping out of me.

"Your dripping baby" his index and middle finger goes between my folds and lands right on my clit he pushes against it gently almost sending me into a rip roaring orgasm. He removes his fingers and brings them to his mouth and begins to suck.

"Mmm you taste sweet baby" he crushes his lips on mine and I can taste myself on him.

"Do you like that baby, do you like tasting yourself on my tongue"

"Yes" I whimper, god I want him and I want him now.

He walks me backwards to his bed, I feel his mattress at the back of my legs, and he lowers my body so that my back lays on the bed. Leaning over me he says.

"I think I'm a little over dressed wouldn't you say Miss Steele" I nod my head and bit my lips, I bring my hands to the top button of his shirt and start to undo the buttons. As I unbutton one by one his chest starts to come into view. He has a small patch of copper colored chest hair, and I go lower I am greeted by his happy trail that leads down into his pants.

When all the buttons are undo I rub my hands over his shoulders letting his shirt fall to the floor. I trace my hands from the tops of his chest to the belt of his pants, slipping the tops of my fingers inside his pants touching the head of his erection. A low growl comes from deep within his throat. He presses his erection into the palm of my hand. It feels big. I finally grab ahold of his belt and pull at it so it comes undone. I unbutton the top of his pants and very slowly unzip his pants. I can hear him hiss throw his teeth and the zipper slide along his erection. His pants fall to the floor and I see his rock hard erection bulging from his boxer briefs.

Just when I was going to fish my hands into his boxers he stops me by grabbing my hands. He stands up so that he is no longer leaning over me. He reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a foil packet and places it on top of the nightstand. And then as if he was giving me a strip tease he turns around so that his back is facing me and pulls down his boxers.

Oh his ass is just as perfect as the rest of his body. This man is pure perfection. He then turns back around to face me and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. Oh god is that even going to fit inside me. As if he knows what I am thinking.

"Don't worry baby you'll expand" he climbs on top of me sitting on his knee's he reaches back over to the nightstand and grabs the condom that he placed there just minutes ago. He brings it to my lips and tells me to bite down. When I do he pulls at it ripping it open.

Before he puts it on, he lowers himself on me and begins to kiss me. He makes his way to my ear and nibbles and whispers to me "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" I whisper

He holds his erection in his hands and rubs it between my folds and holds in at the opening of my sex and slowly enters me. I close my eyes trying to get used to the feeling of him filling me. He inches himself in slowly and suddenly I feel a sharp pinch and a tear escapes my eye. He eases in even more until he is all the way in. He stills himself he doesn't move.

"Do you feel it baby, do you feel how we fit so perfect together"

"Oh god Christian, please"

"What baby?"

"Christian! Please"

He kisses me very passionate.

"Tell me, what you want"

"I want you" I say breathing hard.

"We aim to please" he slides out of me and I watch him and he rolls the condom down his erection that is covered in my juices. Once the condom is all the way rolled down he looks at me.

"I'm going to make love to you all night baby, this is only the beginning" he grabs hold of his erection once again and places it at the opening of my sex. He slowly thrust into me filling me once more but this time there is not sharp pinching, now it's only pleasure. He moves in and out of me never breaking eye contact with me, my blue to his gray.

I lift my head so that my lips can meet his and he kisses me passionately, his kiss is deep and hard.

"God baby you are so tight, you feel so good" he pants

"Christian" I feel the walls of my sex starting to tighten, he feels it too. He starts to pick up his pace a little going harder and deeper. I'm so close. I run my hands over his back and he lifts his head back and lets out a heavy moan. I can feel his cock throb inside me.

"Come for me Ana, scream my name baby I want to hear you" with his words are my undoing, I scream his name at the top of my lungs.

"CHRISTAIN!" he thrust harder two more time before he reaches his own climax and screams and groans out my name.

"Ahhhh Fuck ANASTASIA!" He body falls on top of mine and he holds me close to him, his head resting on my chest, we are both breathless.

"Ana, you are so beautiful" he says

We stayed like that for at least 30 minutes enjoying our naked skin on naked skin. He lifts his head and looks at me in the eyes and whispers "Mine" I whisper back "Yours" I will remember this moment for the rest of my life. He has opened my eyes to a whole new world and I am glad that it was him who did it.

He lifts himself from my body and I feel cold, I didn't want him to move from me. But he take me by the hand and leads me into the bathroom, I look back at his bed and I see blood stains at the spot we were laying.

"Don't worry Ana they are just sheets they can be replaced" he says trying to comfort me. He walks me into the bathroom and over to the shower. He turns on the water and pulls me in with him, the water cascades down over our heads like a water fall. I watch as he takes a bottle of shampoo and squeezes a small amount into his hands and runs his hands through my hair.

His fingers are like magic. He then moves me back over to the water and rinses the soap out of my hair. I then take the same bottle and put a small amount in my hands and copy his actions he did with me. We then move to a bottle of body wash and wash each other.

When we are finished with our shower he steps out first and walks over to the towel warmer and grabs two towels first he wraps the towel around myself and then wraps one around his waist.

"Let's get you to bed baby, you must be exhausted" I start to wonder what room he'll have me sleep in since he made it clear that no woman sleeps in his room with him. When I start to walk out his room he calls over to me

"Hey where are you going?"

"I…You said no one but you sleeps in your room"

"I did, didn't I" I nod and start to take another step, he quickly rushes over to me.

"But I want you to sleep in my bed with me" he gives me a shy smile. He looks like a teenage boy so sweet and innocent right now. He takes my hand and leads me back into his bedroom. He gets into his bed and pulls at my arm causing me to land on the bed. He entwines his legs into mine his arm snakes around my waist and we both fall into a blissful sleep.

When I wake up its morning the morning light from the sun is shining down on my face, I look over to Christian but he isn't in the bed. I get out of bed and find his shirt from last night on the floor and put it on. It's so big on me it hangs past my knees.

I walk out of the bedroom in search of Christian, my feet make their way to the kitchen where I see Mrs. Jones cooking away at the stove.

"Good morning Ana, I hope you slept well" I can't help but to wonder if she knows what took place in Christian's bedroom last night. Oh god the thought of the blood stain sheets comes to mind. She is his housekeeper I am sure she is the one who has to take care of the sheet. A blush creeps onto my face.

"Good morning, yes I slept very well last night. Do you know where Mr. Grey is?"

"Yes Mr. Grey is in his study" she point to the door at the top of the stairs.

"Thank you" I tell her

"Not a problem would you care for some pancakes this morning?"

"Yes thank you pancakes will be just fine, can I help you with anything? I ask

"No dear but thank you" I smile at her and she smiles back.

While Mrs. Jones prepares our breakfast I go in search of Christian. When I get into the living room I hear the ping of the elevator coming from behind the foyer doors. Thinking it must be Taylor I continue to make my way to Christian's study. Just as I am about to take the first step up the stairs case the foyer doors swing open with such force the noise startles me and I turn to look to see who it is and my stomach falls to the floor. It's Leila.

"I knew it!" she screams

"Leila"

"You fucking whore! How the fuck could you? I should have knew you would have done anything to get into his pants" She walks over to me. Oh god what is she going to do.

She looks me right in the eyes only a foot away from me and screams "Whore!"

Enough! I scream inside my head, I cannot let this woman sit here and scream at me like this, Christian was the one who brought me here. That's it I have to stand up for myself.

"Oh really? Well maybe you should look in the fucking mirror and say that to yourself" I yell back

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, at least I wasn't fucking some guy in Italy, while my boyfriend was working his ass off so that he could buy you everything you wanted and then some"

"Who fucking told you that, no one knows about that"

"Are you kidding me, you really should be more careful of who your friends are because people talk" I watch as she lifts her hand and slaps it across my face causing me to fall back on the stairs.

I hear Christian running down the stairs behind me and lifts me up so that I am firmly planted on my feet again.

"What the fuck are you doing here Leila?" he sounds like a wild animal, he is furious. I have never seen him like this and I don't think I ever want to again.

"I came here to see if you wanted to have lunch with me today" she tries to say in a sweet baby voice "But instead I find this fucking whore here , I don't understand Christian yesterday morning you told me you loved me and that you wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives" Oh God No no no I can't hear this, he was with her yesterday and now with me.

"I never said that to you, I told you we we're done"

"Oh don't play the innocent one here Christian trying to look good in front of your whore, tell her how you had me bent over your desk fucking me and screaming out my name telling me that you love me and that you can't live without me" my hand covers my mouth trying to hold back my cries. I can't believe I am hearing this. After everything he has said to me, it was all a lie to get me to sleep with him.

"Stop your fucking lying Leila, Ana I swear baby she's lying"

"Prove it Christian, prove that I'm lying"

"GET OUT!" he screams at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, until this fucking whore leaves"

"Don't you dare call Ana that"

"What? A whore? Well I hate to break it to you dear fiancé of mine but she" my eye fill even more with tears, my heart is broken crushed into tiny little pieces. I can't take this anymore I run down the two stairs and into Christian's room.

I can hear them both yelling at each other. I quickly look around the room for my clothes that I came in yesterday. I get dressed quicker than I have ever had before. I run out of his bedroom and over to the foyer and push for the elevators.

I hear Christian yell out to me "Ana" and then I hear Leila "That's right your fucking whore go cry home to mommy and daddy and tell them how much of a fucking whore their little girl is for sleeping with another woman's man"

Christian calls out to Taylor telling him to throw Leila out and to make sure all codes and locks are changed so that she has no way back inside his penthouse. I watch as Leila tries to put up a fight as Taylor grabs her by the wrist and takes her to the service elevator. Christian rushes over to me just as the elevator doors open.

"Ana please don't leave me, trust me I ended it with her yesterday. I only want you I never fucked her yesterday I swear to god Ana please believe me"

"Christian I'm sorry I can't do this, because of me you broke off your engagement. I can't be that woman who does that to someone" I tell him with tears falling down my face, I step into the elevator and press for the lobby.

"No Ana no" he screams and drops to his knees with tears of his own in his eyes. The elevator doors close and I myself slide down the elevator walls and cry. Once again I am crying over a man I can't have.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been two weeks since that morning I walked out of Christian apartment, and I know deep down I regret running away like I did but I just couldn't handle it all. The screaming the yelling the name calling. God why didn't I slap that bitch back?

After showering and changing into my work clothes I make my way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, nothing says good morning like a fresh cup of coffee. As I scoop the coffee grounds into the filter I hear giggling coming from Kate's room and then I hear Elliot's voice

"Laters, baby" I hear her bedroom door open and I quickly duck behind the kitchen island so he doesn't see me, I don't want Elliot to think I'm some kind of creep listening to the two of them have sex. When I hear the front door open and close I stand back up. Looking around I see that he is gone.

Kate and Elliot have been dating for a little over 3 weeks now, they look as if they could be the perfect couple when they are together and Kate has never been happier.

Elliot he one of those all American boys, the kind that is ok to take home to meet the parents. I was a little astonished when I found out that Elliot is Christian's older brother, he is only older than Christian by two years.

Kate tells me all the time how she feels guilty about dating Elliot, and the fact that he is here almost every signal night does break my heart because I wish so badly that one of these night Christian would come with him but he doesn't but I ensured her that it is alright.

As the coffee finishes brewing I grab my travel mug from the cupboard above the sink and Kate walks in smiling ear to ear, by the look of it I would say she had a very good night with Elliot.

"Hey! Ana how's it going on this fine, fine morning?"

"Well hello to you too Kate, I would ask you how your night went but I heard most of it from my bedroom so I won't even bother to ask" we both start to giggle.

"Well I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to get going, I don't want to be late for work"

"Bye Ana, be careful" Kate says

I grab my car keys and exit the apartment.

I arrive at work, and every day before enter the building, I always hope to see him, but I never do. I take the elevator and press the button I need.

When I'm in my office I turn on my computer and begin to work, because only work and Kate keep me on my toes and help me try to forget a certain Christian Grey.

About ten minutes into working I hear a light knock on my office door and Jack walks in with a huge smile on his face and two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hey Ana! I thought that you might enjoy a cup of coffee" Jack says very friendly.

I swear this guy must be bi-polar or something, one day he is all nice and cool and the next he is screaming at the top of his lung to all the employees.

"Sure thanks Jack I just finished the one I brought from home and I'm in need of another one" I smile back at him and he hands me the cup and sits across from me at my desk.

"You look amazing Ana" he says

"Thanks Jack, but I just wearing my normal work clothes" I say

"Ana, the reason I came in here besides bringing you a cup of coffee is because today I have a meeting to attend too and because you're my assistant you have to attend with me"

"Oh Ok, sure Jack" and we both smile.

"What type of meeting?" I ask while I sip my coffee, it taste really good, much better than the coffee I brought from home.

"Grey is merging both publishing companies together and is going to base it out of Grey Holdings, so there is going to be a meeting discussing it"

When I hear Jack say Grey my heart starts to flutter and my body tenses.

"Ana don't worry no one is going to lose their job in the merger" I guess he could see me tense up a bit, but only I know it isn't because of the merger it's because I'll be in the same room as Christian.

"Well that's good to know" trying to act as if that is what was bothering me.

"Alright Ana, I'll let you get back to work the meeting is in about an hour so be ready in 45 minutes so that we can head upstairs" and with that he gets up from the chair and walks out of my office.

I'm a little shocked today by the way he is acting today. I shrug it off and continue my work about 45 minutes later Jack tells me it's time to go, I grab my notepad and a pen and take my leave from behind my desk.

I follow Jack to the elevators and in no time flat we are in the conference room, it's a large round table with about twenty chairs. All the department heads are there along with their assistants. I sit next to Jack and wait and wait and so far Christian hasn't shown up yet. My body starts to relax thinking that he isn't going to be here.

But that's not for long because guess who walks in looking like the Greek God that he is. His eyes soften when he sees me. My blue eyes lock with his gray and I feel a shiver run down my spine. Christian walks around the table and takes the only seat that is left and wouldn't you know its right next to me. FUCK!

Jack leans over to me and whispers "Are you nervous? We can switch seats" I shake my head no and mouth 'I'm fine' he smiles and leans away.

Christian is sitting next to me, he doesn't say one work to me just keep looking forward and begins to speak.

"As most of you know today is the day we are going to merge together Sip publishing and Grey publishing, we are also going to base everything out of Grey Holdings" While he continues to talk his leg brushes up against mine. I turn my head slowly to look at him but he just keeps talking. Maybe he doesn't realize he is doing it.

After five more minutes his leg still keep brushing mine. The sensation is over whelming to me. Thought of him naked are running through my mind as well as the way he touched me and caressed me with his hands.

I wish this meeting would hurry up and end so that I can go back to my office and be as far away from his as possible.

After 30 minutes the meeting finally ends and I am surprised how strong I have been by not showing any kind of emotions on my face. Everyone stands and starts heading for the door. But then Christian calls for me.

"Miss Steele can I see you for a moment?" Jack looks at me with concern but I just shrug my shoulders and watch as Jack leaves the conference room.

"How are you Ana?" he takes a step closer to me but I take a step back.

"I'm fine Mr. Grey, what is it that you needed to see me about. I have a lot of work that needs to get done and you are keeping me from it"

"Ana I'm sorry….I'm sorry about everything"

"It's ok you don't have anything to be sorry about, sure I haven't heard from you in two weeks. So I just figured you forgave Leila again and your wedding is still on" He takes my hand and brings it to his chest. I feel his heart beat on my hand.

"I haven't seen or heard from Leila since that night, I want nothing to do with her. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me" I use my free hand and cup the side of his face.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" I ask

"You think about me?"

"All the time" I whisper.

He comes closer to me and his lips find mine. I waste no time as he pulls me even closer to him I wrap my legs around his waist. He is holding on to me tightly and walks over to the door and with one hand he closes it and turns the lock.

He walks over to the table that everyone was just sitting at just minutes ago and lays me flat on my back. He pulls my shirt over my head and grabs my breast. He bites my nipples through my bra.

His hands go up my skirt and he is stroking his finger over my panties.

"We can't do this here Christian" I say panting

"Yes we can baby, just hold on tight this is going to be fast and hard" as he is kissing me I feel his hand reach into his pants pocket and pulls out a foil packet, he hold it between his teeth and rips it open. He then leans down again and kisses me like his life depended on it. The next thing I hear is the zipper of his pants being pulled down. And I can feel him roll the condom down on his erection.

"I hope you're not to a fond of your panties" I bite my lips and shake my head no and he grabs ahold of them and rips them right off of me and throw them over his shoulder. He lifts my butt in the air and before I even get a chance to catch my breath he enters me with a hard thrust.

I let out a loud moan and his mouth covers mine to quite me. "Shh baby someone will hear us" he says and his thrusts into me harder this time.

"Ahh Christian…I'm going to"

"Not yet baby"

"I can't…I can't…oh god Christian" I couldn't take it anymore I felt my walls tightening and my climax rips through me like a ton of bricks and I couldn't help myself but to scream in pleasure causing Christian to match my screams and he climax's seconds after me.

His body falls on top of me and we are both breathless looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Anastasia" My heart skips a beat.

"You do?"

"Yes I do, I love you with all my heart"

"Oh Christian, I love you too. More than you will ever know" I tell him and lift my head to kiss him softly.


	10. Chapter 10

After our little stunt in the conference room I managed to finish out the rest of the day at work. It was hard because all I could think about was Christian, I don't think I'll be able to look at the conference room the same way again.

The next morning I wake up before alarm goes off. I look at the clock and see that I have a few hours before I have to be at work, so I think I'll go for a quick run. Maybe this will help me open my eyes and figure out what I want to do with my life.

I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face, I put my hair into a tight ponytail and put on my running shorts and a tank top.

I make my way to the park, the air is crisp. I start with a few warm up exercises to warm my body, when I feel that I am ready I start a slowly jogging. After about a mile I am in a full on run. As I am running I can't help but let my mind think about Christian, yesterday he told me that he loved me. I don't know how that is possible, I mean just look at me I am nothing special to look at. But Christian he is a Greek God, he is unfairly handsome and has all the power in his hand to make anything happen. But I'm his and he is mine, I don't know for how long but for now I am happy to have him in my life.

All my thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling my name, I jumped, fuck, it scared me to death, there was nobody around me and now I hear someone calling me, I turn to face who it is, and guess who- Christian he is covered in sweat from head to toe. How I didn't recognize his voice?

"Ana" he repeated his voice still different maybe from running to fast. He comes closer to me.

"Christian, hi, I didn't know you run here"

"Yeah, I run here, I never seen you here before" he says while looking intense in my eyes. I blush, his grey eyes are so beautiful, this shade of grey I never seen before.

"Ana, don't bite that lip of yours!" He says, I even didn't realize I am doing that, his eyes are really a turn on for me, if I didn't know any better he is a turn on as well. "What are you doing here this early in the morning" he asks

"Well since I am no longer dancing I need something to keep me in shape, and since I woke up early this morning I figured I go for a run" I inform him

He brings his arms around me and whispers in my ear.

"Your body is amazing" and his words makes me blush even harder.

"Let's run together, it's not so safe for you to run alone" he says, he is so protective, I love it! I nod,

And I see his face turn into a satisfied smile.

After running with Christian, he accompanied me until I was home, but he didn't come in with me, he just kissed me on my forehead as if I was a small child.

"Laters baby" he says with his super sexy smirk.

I can't just stop the thoughts that are in my head, I want him so badly.

When I enter my apartment, I see Kate drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Steele, where were you?" She asked her eyes are widen.

"I went for a run" I say with a huge smile

"You definitely have to tell me the next time you go if running has that kind of effect, I should go too" she says

"Oh, Kate, I love you" and I hug her

"Ana, I love you too but you're all sweaty. Yuck" she says and after we let some giggles.

I take a quick shower and get dressed for work. I take my keys and my purse and head to my car. When I arrive at work and make it to my floor I walk around for a little while looking all around to see if Christian is here but sadly he isn't. I feel a little disappointed when I walk into my office. I have a lot of things that need to get done so I get right to work on everything.

I have a stack of paper work that needs approval from Jack, so I get up and head to his office. While walking to his office I never really noticed it but there are a lot of blonde employees here and as I am walking they are all staring at me. I just ignore them as I knock on Jack's office door.

"Good morning, Mr. Hyde, here are the paperwork that needs your approval" I try to look as professional as I can.

He looks disgusted, obviously he's not in a good mood, fuck. Sometimes I want to yell at him, and say how much of a piece of shit he is.

"Just put the paperwork on my desk and get the fuck out of my office" he says harshly causing me to flinch.

"And don't forget about my coffee" he says with an evil smirk.

No, no, not again coffee, shit!

"Mr. Hyde I have a lot of work to do, I don't think I'll have the time to get your coffee for you, maybe I could ask one of the other girls to go for you?" I say friendly, looking at the floor.

"What? You think just because you're fucking Grey, you think you're too good for your job now? Get me my fucking coffee" He shouts

Oh, I am astonished, how does he know? I have no words. He knows about me and Christian and now he hates me more than ever. I hear him laughing

"Now go and buy my coffee"

He just insulted me, he makes me feel like I am nothing. But I just nod and exit his office, I know he is an asshole. I walk into my office and grab my purse and head out from my office to buy the asshole his coffee. While I go to the elevators I see the blonde girls whispering something, I know it's about me. I hear one saying "she broke up their engagement"

Oh, fuck, I hate gossips especially when it's about me, I'm pretty sure if Christian was here, and they wouldn't be doing this. I try to stop thinking about them, and enter in the elevator. I'm angry.

That is none of their business. Obviously, I have to talk about this with Christian. I don't like to hear people talking about me as if I was a home wrecker because I'm not.

While, I walk to Starbucks, I call Kate. I need to talk with someone

"Hey, Ana! Is something wrong?" She says

"No, just wanted to talk to you" I say sad

"Ana, I know you, and your voice is telling something happened"

"It's just the blondes" I say with a sigh

"What?" She asked confused

"The blonde employees that gossip about me and Christian that I destroy their engagement, and Jack he yelled at me to buy him coffee again, but the worst is that he said to me that just because I'm fucking Christian doesn't mean I don't have to buy his coffee anymore"

"Oh, Ana they are just jealous, you know the Grey boys are hot!" And she giggles, I know she is thinking about Elliot right now, I know she really like him or love, whatever.

"Kate, I am sorry, I'm at the coffee shop now I'll talk to you later" I say

"Laters Ana, and don't make a big deal about all that gossip" she says sweetly. After I get Jack's coffee I head back to the office. I walk right into his office without even knocking. I can feel my inner bitch coming out.

"Coffee" I say waving the cup in front of him

"Thank you, Ana" he says.

I put the coffee on his desk and turn to exit his office.

"Ana" he says and I turn again to face him

"Yes, Mr. Hyde"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier" He says apologetically

You have got to be kidding me. I swear this man is Bi-polar or something. I just nod my head and exit his office.

The rest of day I was lost in work, I have no time to think about something else. I just know I have to speak with Christian about everything. I don't want to listen to everyone talking behind my back about everything that is going on between Christian and me.


	11. Chapter 11

I twist and turn all night in my bed, I can't even manage to close my eyes. Fuck me. I can't sleep my head is going crazy, it's 3 in the morning and all I can do is think about Christian. I have to talk to him we can't continue like this anymore.

It would be really nice if I could just sleep but I just can't, not when I know that I'm scared to tell him everything that I have been hearing. What if after I tell him everything that I have been pondering in my head he'll end up leaving me?

I am so exhausted, I have never stayed awake like this all night thinking about a person. I let out a long sigh, Christian what are you doing to me? How can a person change your life around, make you feel things that you have never felt before, see things differently. God I am driving myself crazy about all of this. It's not until not until six when I start to find myself drifting off to sleep.

My alarm goes off at 7:30 and I can't even bare to open my eyes, my eyelids feel so heavy. I don't want to get up and go into work. I hit the snooze button, yes that's it I need 9 more minutes of uninterrupted sleep. 9 minutes later my alarm goes off again and this time I know I need to get up and get ready for work I can't push it off any longer. It takes me a few minutes but my feet finally find my bedroom floor.

With my eyes still closed I walk out of my bedroom and make it to the bathroom. I don't know how I did it but I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I finally open my eyes and look at myself in the mirror, God I look fucking horrible. I have dark circles under my eyes, my face is all red. Well there is no way I am going into work looking like this. I open up the medicine cabinet and take out my make-up bag.

After applying a heavy layer of cover up to the dark circles under my eyes and a light layer to my face to cover the redness, I go back into my room and find something to wear. I put on my navy blue halter dress along with a pair of my black Stiletto's. I take a quick look in the wall length mirror I have behind my bedroom door, I still look tired but I can't let it bother me too much.

When I arrive at work I head straight for my office, there is about a pile of paperwork sitting on my desk. I waste no time and get right into it. I find myself getting lost in my work but within an hour of working I hear a knock on the door and when I look up I see Christian standing in the door way. I feel my breathing become heavier and my heart starts to beat faster. The things this man does to my body even when he is just near me, my whole body shudders.

"Hello Miss Steele" he walks over to behind my desk and turns my chair so that I am facing him, he places both his hands on the arm rests and gives me a tender kiss on my lips. "I've missed you" I feel shivers run down my spine.

"Good morning. I've missed you too" returning the kiss, but then I stop and push him a way a little.

"Christian, we need to talk" he has a confused look on his face.

"What is it baby" he looks at me questionably.

"Not here, I don't want to discuss it here. Can we talk over lunch?"

"Sure we can talk over lunch, but I have to admit Ana you have me worried a little"

"So am I, but please Christian we'll talk during lunch. Now if you'll please excuse me I have a lot of work to get done" I kiss him softly on the nose. He stand up straight and makes his way out of my office.

I continue with the pile of work that was left on my desk. Every once in a while I start to think about Christian and what I plan on talking to him about. I need to make sure I tell him everything before I get bewitched by him and his good looks and his sweet charm, oh not to mention his smell. Time passes slowly every couple of minutes I find myself looking at the clock.

I try to push the thoughts out of my head and focus of my work and before I know it I hear another knock at my office door and I see Christian standing there once again looking devilishly handsome as he did just a few hours ago.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" He asks, and I nod.

He leads me to his R8, it's a sleek black sports car with chrome wheels and 18in tires. It's a hot car. I look around for Taylor but I don't see him. That's odd I thought Christian never goes anywhere without Taylor.

"No Taylor today?" I ask

"I gave him the day off, I figured he needed the day off to relax a little" Christian tells me. He opens the car door for me and I get in. He takes his suit jacket off and places in between the seats. When he gets in he takes off his tie and rolls up his sleeves. He looks so good like this, so carefree and lose. He looks so sexy, I have this urge to kiss him and take him right here right now but I stop myself and shake the thought out of my head.

We arrive at a very upscale restaurant, I'm not used to going to places like this just for lunch. Christian gets out of the car and head over to my side and extends his hand to help me out. He hands his keys to the valet and take my hand and leads me into the restaurant.

We are greeted by the hostess, she didn't even ask for a name she just said 'follow me' and we did. She takes us to a private table in the back. Christian pulls the chair out for me and I sit.

Ok it's now or never. "Christian I've been doing a lot of thinking about us" he looks at me attentively, but he doesn't say anything so I continue.

"I need to know what's going on between us. We can't continue like this anymore, hiding away from everyone. It's not that I want to stop, but…"

"But what Ana?" He asks. Fuck I knew it!

"What are we?" I point my index finger between the two of us, looking into his beautiful gray eyes.

"What the fuck does it matter? We feel good together"

"Christian just listen to me, I couldn't sleep at all last night because all I could think about was us. We have this strange chemistry between us. I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same way but I just don't want to end up hurt" I deeply sigh

"There has been a lot of talk going around the office, everyone is pretty much calling me a home wrecker Christian and I'm not. Even jack has said some cruel things to me I want to start a new leaf with you, I want to be your girlfriend not just a rebound girl"

"Ana I love you very much, these feelings I have for you is beyond anything I have ever felt before for anyone. Even with Leila I never felt this way towards her. Your right we have this chemistry between us. You're not some rebound girl, you will never be that girl"

"Then why don't you prove it Christian, take me out on a date, wine and dine me. Prove to me I'm not a rebound girl"

"You want hearts and flowers? Is that what you want?" he asks and I nod

"I'm not the hearts and flowers type of person Ana" I close my eyes and take a deep breath to relieve the pain in my chest that I am feeling. He doesn't do hearts and flowers so what is it he just wants me to be his fuck buddy.

"But if that's what you want Anastasia for me to prove to you that you're more than just a rebound, then I'll give you what you want"

"We can start slow Christian, it's not like I'm asking you to marry you" A small smirk appears on his face.

"Slow you want to start off slow?"

"Yes"

"And how do you expect we do that?" I give him a tiny smile

"Hi I'm Anastasia, it's nice to meet you" he almost looks dumb founded, I bet it didn't see that one coming, but he tilts his head to the side and looks me in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you Anastasia, I'm Christian Grey"

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" I ask him, he lets out a little chuckle and says, "No I guess your right"

"Now with all that said and done would you care to go out to dinner with me tonight?" I ask, but his face turns hard his lips are pressed together. Oh no what did I say wrong?

"Over my dead body are you going to ask me out on a date Miss Steele" Oh great we are back to the Miss Steele.

"You know Christian it is 2014, women now a days ask men out"

"I don't care what year it is, you're not asking me out on a date"

"Fine" I pout

"Pouting is not very coming of you Anastasia" he smiles

"Would you please have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes" I whisper

"Good, now when we get back to the office I will deal with everything"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for wonderful reviews, I really enjoy reading them ;) **

After having a delicious lunch with Christian we return back to the office. Not only did I just have a lunch date with Christian but he has invited me to have dinner with him tonight.

Christin leads me into the elevator, and as soon as the doors close I can feel the electricity surrounding us, I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling. I feel his hand come around my waist which sends even more shivers down my spine, the warmth from his hand soothes me and arouses me at the same time.

When the elevator reaches my floor I am a little disappointed, it means our bubble has burst and it's back to reality. Now I understand when people say they love but hate their job.

As the door opens Christian starts to lead me down the hallway, but it instead of taking me to my office he takes me to Jack's. I knew he was going to talk to Jack, I just didn't think he would do it with me in the room.

Without knocking Christian enters Jack's office first with me tailing behind. Jack looks up from his computer screen, his eyes widens when he sees us standing there, and he is a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Grey, Anastasia is something wrong?" looking from Christian and then me.

I look at Christian and he straightens himself and fixes his tie a little, looking like the ever perfect CEO.

"Yes Mr. Hyde there is" Christian says in a calm but stern voice and then continues "I wanted to make this very clear to you Hyde you need to stop intruding in people's private life. If I find out it happens again, you are fired. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Jack replies

"And another thing, Miss Steele is not your errand girl. You want fucking coffee, get off your ass and get it yourself" He hisses

Christian turns on his heel and exits Jack's office and I follow quickly behind. When we are just outside my office, Christian turns to me with a smile on his face.

"Ana, I'll see you tonight for dinner" Christian says

"Tonight" I say blushing. Christian leans forward and I try to lean into him thinking he is going to kiss me but he doesn't, he just stands there looking me in the eyes. God I want to kiss him. I know we're at work but more than half the office knows already.

Christian takes my hand and brushes his thumb over my knuckles and then lifts my hand to his mouth and kisses it.

"Laters, Baby!" he tells me and I watch a grin plays on his face. I watch as he leaves and my heart slowly returns back from beating out of my chest. I go into my office and power on my computer and start the second half of my day.

When I am finished with all of my work, I power off my computer. I grab my things and head to the elevator. I start to feel a little shaky when I see that Jack is standing there waiting for the elevator, Shit it's only going to be him and me. The doors open and Jack doesn't say anything but waves his hand for me to enter first.

I walk in keeping my eyes on the floor, the feeling around us is awkward. Jack comes and stands next to me. "So what are your plans for tonight?" he asks as if nothing happened today.

"Nothing special" I tell him, he doesn't need to know anything about my personal business. As the elevator doors open Jack turns to me and says, "Well Miss Steele have a good evening"

I'm a little taken back by his words, I think Christian scared the shit out of him and I'm happy for that.

"Thank you Mr. Hyde, you too" I say

When I arrive home I am completely exhausted. Maybe I'll take a quick shower then lay down for a few minutes.

After I shower and a quick 20 minute power nap, I get up and look in my closet for something to wear tonight. After not being able to find anything to wear. I head over to Kate's closet. While passing the hallway I notice some of the pictures I have on the wall. Most of them are me in the dance studio, it brings back so many memories. I wonder what Elizabeth is doing? I miss her, I haven't talked to her in such a long time.

I knock on Kate's bedroom door but she doesn't answer. Hmm that's odd she isn't here. Well I am sure she is off with Elliot somewhere. She spends a lot of her time with him. I am truly happy for her. I think she has found the love of her life.

I know Kate's not in her room but I still tip toe in. I know I should enter when she isn't home but this is an emergency I need a dress. I open her closet door and my eyes shine with glee. Kate has just about everything in her closet. I am sure she won't mind if I borrow a dress. After I find the perfect dress I am looking for, I go and put the rest back into the closet, but one of the dresses falls off the hanger. I reach down to pick it up and I see this box laying on the floor.

Hmm, maybe they are a new pair of shoes. I wonder if they would match this dress. I take the box out of the closet and go and sit on Kate's bed. When I open the box my eyes nearly pop out of my head. There is a pair of handcuffs, a black leather blindfold and a whip of some kind.

Oh my god I would have never guessed Kate was into this kind of thing. Does she use these things with Elliot? Oh gross I don't even want to know. At the bottom of the box I see a red journal. I pick it up and look at it carefully. Just when I was about to open it, I stop myself. This is Kate's personal business not mine.

I quickly put all the things back inside the box, and put it back on the closet floor where I found it. I grab the dress that I had picked out and exited her room in lighten speed. As I am getting dress I can't help but to think about what I saw. Wow I would have never guessed.

I give myself a once over in the mirror and I am thrilled and what I see.

I can't stop thinking about Kate, should I tell her what I have seen? I have to know if she is alright, God, why is this such a big deal to me? It's her life and she can do whatever she wants. All those things are something new for me, something forbidden but I can't stop thinking about them.

After a little while I hear a little knock at the door, and I open the door and see Christian standing there in a grey suit, he look so sexy and handsome.

"Good evening, Miss Steele, you look beautiful" he says with his masculine and sexy voice.

"Good evening, Christian" I say with a blush.

"Are you ready?" He asks with enthusiasm.

"Of course Mr. Grey" I said and I give him a little kiss on his cheek.

Christian leads me to his car, and opens the door for me and I get in.

"Good evening, Taylor" I greet him

He nods, and smiles a shy smile at me.

I turn all my attention to Christian who's sitting next to me, I can't help the feeling I get when he is so close to me. The way my body reacts to his smell.

"So where are we going?" I ask very excited

"So impatient Miss Steele" he says while bending his head to give me a sensual kiss on my lips.

Okay, I'll see, now I am more curious than ever. Will it be a restaurant, one that is all fancy and only rich people can afford to have a delicious dinner?


End file.
